Atop Whilton Hill: What Happens Next
by Jaida857
Summary: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ATOP WHILTON HILL DO NOT READ THIS. It is a sequel and can NOT stand on its own. Check my profile if you want to read the first one. If you have, this is a one-shot describing what happens after the final scene in the hospital. Enjoy!


**I bet you were NOT expecting this. To be honest, neither was I xD I was surfing through my old writing, and lo and behold, there it was. An old forgotten sequel to "Atop Whilton Hill". I figured you guys deserved to have it submitted. I haven't added anything to it, but I did a little minor editing. So, here it is! As usual, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, credit to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas and Isabella spoke for another half hour, until there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," called Phineas. The door slowly opened, and to his surprise and delight, in walked his parents and big sister. He could tell his mom had been crying, while Candace actually looked a lot calmer than she usually was, which was unexpected, but he figured it was for a good reason. His parents stopped at the end of the bed and his seventeen year old sister sat down on the end.

"Looks like you're finally awake," Candace said, and Phineas smiled.

"Oh, you know me, nothing can keep me down!" he replied, making his sister laugh quietly. Phineas then looked to his mom and step-dad, who stood waiting.

"Hey," Phineas said, nodding his head as greeting, seeing as his free hand was still holding on to Isabella's.

"How are you feeling?" asked his mother. The tricky part would start now for him. Knowing he had to be very careful in what he said, Phineas shrugged his right shoulder slightly.

"Okay, considering I can barely move," he replied.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked him, and Phineas noticed she looked very on edge. As planned, Phineas glanced at Isabella and put on a slightly confused expression.

"I… don't really know," he said, looking back at his parents and sister. "I mean, I just woke up in here."

"You mean you don't remember what happened on Halloween?" his step-dad asked. Phineas furrowed his eyebrows in pretend confusion.

"Well, I remember all of us were going to the mansion- the one on Whilton Hill? And then, we went inside, and… I don't know what happened after that. I woke up here afterwards."

Both of his parents glanced at each other for a moment, and then looked back to him.

"You see Phineas," Linda started. "No one seems to know what happened either. Your friends also say they can't remember."

She looked to Isabella briefly, who shook her head to confirm Linda's point, and she continued speaking.

"I'm sure Isabella already told you what she does know. Your friends Buford and Irving are missing, and even though the police have searched the entire house, they haven't found anything. You two of you, Baljeet, and your brother are the only ones who can give any leads, so it's very important you tell the police anything you can remember."

Phineas hated lying. He just hated it. But he wasn't about to tell the truth either, because that would get him nowhere.

"I'm sorry mom, but I really can't remember what happened. I don't even know why I'm in here, other than they found me like this."

Linda nodded slowly after a second, and then Candace spoke up again.

"Hey mom, can I talk to Phineas alone for a minute?" she asked. Linda looked at her daughter curiously, before nodding her permission. She and Lawrence said a quick goodbye to Phineas, and Isabella went to stand up as well, but Phineas didn't let go of her hand. He looked at Candace pleadingly, and she nodded.

"She can stay," she decided. "Besides, she's a part of this too."

Isabella sat back down on the edge of the bed, and Candace waited until her parents had shut the door to stand up and cross her arms at her brother.

"Alright, it's not like you to lie, so this must be some secret," she said. Phineas was surprised at this, but he didn't break character.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Candace raised an eyebrow.

"You guys may be able to fool everyone else, but you're not fooling me. I know you both remember, and I want to know what happened."

Phineas looked over at Isabella, and the two of them had a silent conversation, before coming to an agreement. Smiling, Phineas looked over at his sister.

"You're right, we do know," he said simply. Candace nodded.

"Alright, so what happened then?"

"We can't tell you," replied Phineas, much to his sister's annoyance.

"What could possibly be so bad that you can't tell your own sister what happened?" she demanded in annoyance. Everyone knew how much of a blabbermouth Candace was, and while he trusted his sister, he wasn't ready to tell her.

"I'm sorry Candace, but you have to trust us. We wouldn't lie about it if we had any other choice. That's just how it needs to be."

"So you're really not going to tell me?" Candace confirmed, sighing at the two kids. Phineas shook his head, and then smiled.

"Maybe one day we will," he answered. "But not today."

The older girl smiled and shook her head much as her brother had done. She was about to say something more, when suddenly the door was burst open. Everyone looked to see Linda and Lawrence standing in the doorway, expressions of pure joy on their faces.

"Ferb's awake," Linda informed them. Phineas smiled a huge grin and laughed in pure happiness. Upon hearing those words, he knew for a fact that everything would be alright.

* * *

_Just over two months later_

Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet walked through the front doors of their middle school for the first time since Halloween day. The January snow whipped through the opening, and Isabella quickly closed them, shivering slightly even in her winter jacket. She was beyond happy that there was no ice, because Phineas would have trouble on it with his crutches. While his arm and most of the rest of his body had healed fine, his right leg was going to take a lot longer, and so he needed to be on crutches until at least March, but he didn't mind.

After Ferb had woken up, he had been under sedation for days until it was safe for him to be awake. Phineas had gone to see him the second he was able to speak, and had explained everything, including the need to keep quiet. Ferb had agreed of course, and no one except Candace expected anything, but she was smart enough to keep it a secret as well. Ferb wasn't going to be able to leave the hospital for a long time, because he had suffered almost twice the damage as Phineas, who was now up and about. The red-head, along with Isabella and Baljeet, had stayed at the hospital to be safe, and now it was the beginning of January. Kids were just getting back to school from winter break, and they were finally going back too.

The halls were clear, because classes had started ten minutes prior. All three of them had permission to come late, with everything that had happened. Isabella helped Phineas walked along while Baljeet carried all of their books, which he was glad to do if it helped his friends. They checked in at the office briefly, before carefully making their way to the classroom. Isabella opened the door and they all went through.

The noise in the class immediately ceased. All heads turned to the new arrivals, and while Isabella and Baljeet felt slightly uncomfortable under their stares, Phineas smiled and waved as best he could while on crutches.

"Hey guys!" he greeted everyone, and as always, he had no problem lifting the spirits of the room. The kids all shouted their greetings back, and the teacher smiled warmly at them.

"It's nice to have you three back," she said, and then gestured to the three empty desks in the middle of the room. They walked over to them, a few students even moving their desks aside to make room for Phineas. He sat down carefully in the middle, Isabella and Baljeet on either side of him, and placed his crutches leaning against his desk.

Everyone in the school had been informed of what had happened, and all teachers had strict orders not to speak about it to any of them. Because of this, their teacher simply explained to them what they were going over and they fell right into the lesson.

When the bell rang for lunch, all the students filed out, save for Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet, who were allowed to eat in the classroom. They pushed their desks together and got their lunches out, but before they could start eating, the door opened and almost the entire seventh grade class walked in. Phineas glanced at his friends and smiled, and watched as all the students came to stop around the group of friends.

"You may have the grown-ups fooled, but you can't trick us," said the girl in the front of the group. "We know you guys remember what happened."

Phineas smiled, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Of course we remember," he replied. "We just can't have all those adults knowing our little secret. They aren't smart enough to handle it."

This made several kids laugh. He wasn't insulting adults, but it was true, they just couldn't understand what had happened. The girl in the front tilted her head curiously.

"What's so secret they can't handle it?" she asked. Phineas looked at his two friends again and smiled, before putting a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Let me tell you about it," he said. All the kids gathered around, sitting on desks and standing around the three friends in anticipation, and Phineas smiled as he began.

"Well, seven of us decided to sneak into Whilton Mansion on Halloween night…"

* * *

**Well, considering how much I think I've improved since October, this isn't my best work. But I am pretty happy with it overall. Re-reading it made me smile in certain parts, and I'm really glad that I found it again. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
